Te la cambio por un abrazo
by Daku Chokoreto
Summary: Nadie imagino realmente que Nelliel tuviera ideas tan estúpidas... Y menos que fueran tan estúpidamente efectivas. Y todavía menos, que fueran gracias a una botella.


**Título: **Te le cambio por un abrazo

**Paring: **Grimmjow/Nell

**Tipo de escrito: **One shot

**Palabras: **2,259

**Resumen: **Nadie imagino realmente que Nelliel tuviera ideas tan estúpidas... Y menos que fueran tan estúpidamente efectivas. Y todavía menos, que fueran gracias a una botella.

**Notas de autora:**

Bien, hace mucho (demasiado) tiempo que no me pasaba a mi cuenta de fanfiction. Y a la vez hace algún tiempo, que no escribo una historia. No divagaré en el hecho de que estuvo alejada de esto mucho tiempo, y solo diré que, al no ser una autora reconocida por aquí, es claro que nadie se acuerda de mi, ni es necesario hablar mucho sobre ello. Ahora bien, sobre la historia, la escribí hace un tiempo... No sabría decir realmente hace cuanto, ya que fue un regalo para una amiga especial (de la cual no sobra decir que es amante de Grimmjow, y su paring con Nell) y el regalo era por... Vaya no lo recuerdo bien. Algún día lo haré y lo dejaré en mi perfil (si llego a acordarme de hacerlo). Sin más, hasta las notas finales, dejaré el fic aquí para que lo lean, y espero, disfruten.

Y antes de que sea muy largo como para ser _notas_ de autora, dejo el **disclaimer** (ya sea o no necesario).

**BLEACH y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para hacer mezclas extrañas. **

* * *

**Te la cambio por un abrazo**

Definitivamente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a ese chico.

No es que fuera una acosadora. Mas bien, era culpa del chico sentado a unos metros de distancia de ella. Es decir, ella no estaría viéndolo todo el tiempo, si no fuera tan _endemoniadamente_ guapo.

O tal vez _sexy_, sería una mejor manera de describirlo.

No importaba que clase de adjetivo usase para describirlo, el punto al cual quería llegar era que simplemente tenía algo que la atraía sin lugar a duda. Tal vez era esa mirada afilada y fiera, que no dudaba en desafiar al que se le pusiera en frente. O ese cabello azul suyo, tan despeinado y a la vez tan… genial.

Él sí que era genial.

¿Si le gustaba? Pues por supuesto que le gustaba. Si no le gustase, no habría razón para que ella estuviera yendo a cursos de natación casi diarios. Desde la primera vez que había acompañado a su hermana menor al curso, y había visto a tal hombre y su gran espalda nadar con tal agilidad en el agua, no vaciló un solo segundo cuando fue a inscribirse al mismo curso.

Empero, el que lo viera casi diario desde hace un mes, no hacía que algo en su relación imaginaria (como bien la describía su hermano mayor), avanzara. Es más, la única vez que le había dirigido la palabra en ese transcurso de tiempo, había sido para pedirle permiso de pasar, siendo que él estaba recostado en las escaleras para salir de la piscina.

Aunque de eso a nada… Era lo que siempre se decía por las noches para animarse un poco.

No es que ella fuera tímida. ¡Ja! El día el que alguien definiera a Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck como una chica tímida e introvertida, que se diera un tiro. Era mas bien todo lo contrario. Era alguien risueña y alegre; cautivadora y motivadora; altiva y feroz; calmada, silenciosa, y sobre todo, extraña.

Porque según sus amigos era la mejor manera de describirla.

El que no le hubiera hablado se debía a que la mayoría de tiempo no tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo. Ya fuera porque el estaba nadando. O conversando con sus amigos. O contestando una llamada aparentemente importante. O bien, era ella la que, estando él libre, no podía ir a hablarle por alguna razón. Lo cierto es que se sentía algo decepcionada de sí misma frente al hecho de que, después de un mes, no había cruzado más de nueve palabras con aquel muchacho.

Aunque tenía un logro un tanto significativo para ella: saber su nombre.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, así se llamaba.

¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Pues nada lenta ni perezosa, había aprovechado a que uno de sus amigos se acercara a ella para preguntarle. Nell tenía un cuerpo con el cual no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra mujer —aunque la mayoría de tiempo le trajera problemas—. Y no es que no supiera defenderse (era muy buena en eso de hecho), pero su hermano mayor, Ichigo, era algo… sobreprotector. No le molestaba, claro que no, pero se volvía fastidioso cuando no podía tener cercanía con algún hombre en su presencia. Estaba segura que si Ichigo se hubiese enterado como obtuvo la cercanía de Shawlong para que le diera el nombre de Grimmjow, Ichigo lo hubiera molido a golpes.

Porque si bien Nell no había hecho nada malo, el tipo tenía una perfecta cara de idiota pervertido.

Luego de conseguir su nombre, como era obvio, tenía que llamarlo tal cual y entablar conversación con él. El problema era que… también era algo gruñon. Tenía la mayoría del tiempo el ceño fruncido y, bueno, el también estaba algo loco. Sólo bastaba con escuchar su risa lunática cuando algo le causaba enormemente gracia para darse cuenta de eso. No es que la intimidara, pero tenía que pensar bien que palabras escoger o como acercársele.

Y luego de una semana desde la vez que le pidió permiso, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Eso no te va a funcionar —dijo Ichigo cuando le explicó su plan.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Grimmjow e Ichigo eran amigos, o por lo menos, tenían una pequeña relación cercana a la amistad.

Cuando su hermana menor, Rukia, decidió meterse a sus cursos de natación ya que deseaba dejar de ser humillado por sus hermanos mayores; los padres de éstos le ordenaron a Ichigo asistir también. En consideración de Urahara y Yoruichi, Rukia tenía la edad para salir sola, más no para estar rodeada de tanto hombre con _complejo atrevidamente sexual._ ¡Ay de ellos si su pequeña salía… mal de ahí! Por supuesto, el mayor tenía que cuidar de su hermana.

Y aunque Ichigo amara demasiado a sus hermanas, tuvieron que amenazarlo con privarlo de toda red social y aparato eléctrico si no la acompañaba a sus cursos.

—¿Y tú que sabes, _Itzigo_?

—¡Qué no me llames así, carajo! —gritó enojado. Si algo lo hacía enojar era que lo llamará de esa ridícula forma.

Nell comenzó a reír de forma fanfarrona por tener siempre la ventaja sobre su hermano. Y es que solo tenía que llamarlo de aquella infantil forma, como Rukia y ella le llamaban cuando eran pequeñas, para molestarlo.

—¿De verdad lo vas a intentar? No harás más que el ridículo —dijo Rukia tranquilamente. Si algo la distinguía era aquel extraño porte noble y grácil que poseía, muy al contraste de toda su familia. Aunque tal vez era herencia de su madre, que solo en ciertos casos tenía un porte similar.

Nell sonrío a más no poder por la pregunta llena de desconfianza de su hermana.

—¡Pues claro! ¿Qué puedo perder, mi dignidad? —afirmó. Todos los presentes la vieron con duda en su rostro; se preguntaban severamente que pasaba por la mente bajo esa mata de color verde.

Hisagi, el mejor amigo de Ichigo y uno de los tantos pretendientes de Rukia (y gran adversario de Renji por lo mismo), suspiró cansinamente al ver la determinación de Nell en su rostro. Luego se junto un poco con Rukia e Ichigo, algo alejados de Nell, y susurró:

—Cuando pare de llorar un poco por su fracaso en su cuarto, llévenle chocolate. Dicen que es un buen remedio para…

—¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO! —gritó encabronada al escuchar la poca confianza de su sombrío amigo. Con una fuerza poco usual en una joven, dio un puñetazo a la cabeza del _chico del sesenta y nueve_, y lo tiró al piso. Y por consecuente, al tener a Rukia e Ichigo alrededor de sus brazos, cayeron con él.— ¡Bien!, es hora de poner en marcha el plan —dijo eufórica, colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra alzada con el dedo pulgar e índice levantados, con la palma viendo hacia su rostro.

—¿Qué esa no es la señal de Fairy Tail? —preguntó Gin, otro miembro en el circulo de amigos, al ver la extraña pose de Nell. Su rostro se turbó cuando Nell volteó a verlo con una expresión macabra y sombría, preguntando con la misma a Gin si esa duda era alguna forma de desafío —. Y- yo sólo digo…

—Ahí vamos… —la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar en dirección al de ojos azules. Sintió ciertos nervios al ver que estaba rodeado de sus camaradas: un chico de cabello azul profundo con fleco y anteojos, llamado Uryu; a la derecha de éste, otro de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, con un libro en la mano, llamado Tsukishima; a la derecha de éste estaba Grimmjow, y otro más a la derecha, con una sonrisa ensanchada de relucientes dientes blancos, cabello corto rubio y fleco en dirección diagonal, el cual era Hirako.

Su inseguridad se disipó cuando apretó más la mano en torno al envase que llevaba en ella. Caminó con un poco más de velocidad y segura de si misma.

O tal vez, no tan segura, ya que casi tropieza en el camino con un león de peluche tirado en el piso (¿Qué hacía eso ahí?, se preguntaba).

El curioso grupo que la observaba de lejos, la veían un tanto emocionados por la seguridad de su hermana y amiga. Las demás personas alrededor del campo de fútbol casi podrían jurar que el cabello anaranjado de Ichigo estaba más brillante por curiosidad. "¿No deberíamos impedir que se trastorne a si misma?", había preguntado Hisagi cuando Nell iba a medio camino. Todos negaron silenciosos con la cabeza en respuesta, aún expectantes de la odisea de Nell.

Un par de pies con botas cafés se plantaron frente a la cara de Grimmjow, lo que lo dejó un tanto sorprendido y otro tanto molesto por el ruido que provocó la fuerte pisada.

Sus amigos vieron curiosos a la persona dueña de las esbeltas piernas que se pusieron frente a Grimmjow. Hirako no puedo evitar ensanchar aún más su sonrisa, si es que eso era posible, al imaginarse el por qué Nell se encontraba ahí. Uryu decidió romper la tensión del momento.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —fijó su vista en el extraño rostro serio de Nell, mientras sonreía de manera pacífica. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, arremetió un poco molesto —. ¡Oye! Te pregunte ¿qué crees…?

—¡Shh! Calla, Uryu—calló Tsukishika al cuatro ojos, colocando su dedo índice frente a su labios, indicando silencio—. ¿Qué no ves que es algo serio?

Y sí, era justo como Tsukishima decía. Nell veía, por muy extraño que pareciera, seriamente a Grimmjow; y éste le devolvía la misma expresión. Se podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente, y podrían jurar que hasta la caída de un alfiler rompería aquel profundo silencio.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Nell le atraían enormemente los ojos azules de Grimmjow. No sabía si se debía la viva y feroz tonalidad azul que tenían, o a su fiera y audaz mirada. Lo cierto era que no podía parar de verlos ahora que los tenía más cerca que nunca, y sentía que si soltaba su mirada, saldría del extraño y enigmático mundo en el cual Grimmjow la tenía atrapada.

_¿En qué cursilerías pienso?_, se dijo a si misma al recaer en sus anteriores pensamientos. Sacó las ideas de su cabeza con unas cuantas sacudidas, y sonrió como siempre lo hacía:

Infantilmente, con extrema confianza y un poco de picardía.

—¿Qué te traes? —cuestionó Grimmjow al ver su enorme sonrisa infantil y sus ojos llenos de energía.

Nell posicionó la mano que sostenía el envase frente a la nariz de Grimmjow, de tal modo que sintiera la fría temperatura del agua y las gotas tocaran su nariz. Él siguió viendo extrañado y con molestia el envase. Luego de decidir que su nariz ya se había enfriado demasiado, quitó de un manotazo el envase de su rostro y frunció más el ceño, demostrándole su molestia a Nell.

Ella, con toda su felicidad y energía al ver que, de alguna manera, no la había rechazado, volvió a colocar el envase frente a él, ésta vez moviéndolo de un lado a otro y diciendo con aire infantil:

—Vamos, vamos… ¡Que lo leas! —dio un golpe suave con la botella a su nariz y sonrió de nuevo, mostrando sus dientes—. De verdad eres algo lento…

Una vena se resalto en la frente de Grimmjow al escuchar su comentario, pero decidió pasarlo y ver de nuevo la etiqueta roja con letras blancas del envase. Su expresión reflejaba perplejidad e incredulidad al leer las palabras impresas; y luego de unos segundos viéndola, sonrió de una manera socarrona, desafiante y cálida a la vez, como sólo el sabía hacerlo.

—¿Sabes? De verdad, hay algo malo en tu verde cabeza… —bufó sin deshacer su sonrisa. Acto seguido se levantó, para asombró tanto de sus amigos como los de Nell, y se quedó parado frente a ella mirándola divertido.

Nell sintió que aún faltaba algo para que aceptara, así que volvió a preguntar.

—¿Entonces, aceptas?

Grimmjow rió bajo por su infantil forma de preguntar.

—O tal vez el que está mal de la cabeza soy yo —y dicho esto la rodeó con sus brazos, para darle un enorme y enérgico abrazo, rodeando por completo su tórax. Nell correspondió muy felizmente el abrazo, aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Todos los presentes (amigos de Nell y de Grimmjow), quedaron con la boca abierta de lo sorprendidos que estaban por tal escena, totalmente inesperada para ellos. A excepción de Hirako, el cual lo veía venir ya que Nelliel había hablado con él, días antes, sobre el asunto.

Nell, irrumpida en el abrazo, pensaba y esperaba poder avanzar bien y de buena manera en su futura y ya no tan imaginaria relación con Grimmjow. Y que por supuesto, sus personalidades tan contrarias encajaran bien una con la otra. Aunque, había algo que definitivamente no podía ni deseaba evitar…

—¿Sabes, Grimmy? Aún hay algo que no he dicho y necesito hacerlo —susurró Nell lentamente, para anticipar la reacción de Grimmjow ante su nuevo apodo. Él, algo confundido, preguntó con la mirada—; es que… ¡esa mirada tuya me recuerda a los gatitos! ¡Tienes complejo de gato!

—¿¡Quién te crees..., tú?! —chilló, soltándola en el acto y viendo furioso como los demás reían por su espontánea comparación.

Y mientras Nell corría delante de Grimmjow por su persecución para _darle su merecido_, la botella transparente con etiqueta roja resbaló de sus manos y giró unos cuantos centímetros en el pavimento, quedando visible el lado de la etiqueta con la palabra "te la cambio por un abrazo" impreso en letras blancas con borde negro.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

Bien, la verdad no se si me quedo medio OoC las personalidades de los personajes (más la de Nell), yo lo siento así, pero ya dirán ustedes que tal. Siendo sincera nunca había escrito sobre ellos dos (bueno de Grimmjow sí, pero solo un poco. Soy más de fics Ichiruki), pero hice lo mejor que pude. Ahora, respecto a la idea, tal vez no sobra decir que esta basada en "hecho reales" (?). La verdad es que la hermana de la amiga especial a la que está dedicado el fic, hizo precisamente lo mismo que Nell. Aunque fue con un chico mucho más serio que Grimmjow. No todo lo que escribí es como realmente paso (en primer lugar porque yo no estuve presente), solo me base más o menos en lo que me contaron. Y sobre lo del curso de natación, también es más o menos cierto. Ahí fue donde lo conoció. Sobre lo del envase, pues según me dijeron era algo como una promoción de la Coca-Cola. No sé si estaba solo en su país o algo así, porque nunca había escuchado de ella. Pero así como dicen por aquí, como me lo contaron se los cuento (hipotéticamente hablando).

Si se preguntan porque hice esa extraña familia, la respuesta es: no hay razón en especial, más que el simple hecho de que me gusta hacer extrañas mezclas con los personajes (y no solo lazos familiares, sino también en parings). Así que si algún día llegan a ver un fic mío donde haya un Ichigo/Soi Fong, es porque... estoy loca, así nomás. ¡Pero aclaro! Soy Ichirukista de corazón, eso nadie lo cambia. 33

Ahora sí, gracias a los que hayan leído (si es que alguien lo llego a hacer), y espero aun que sea a uno de dos que lo lean le haya gustado.

Cuídense, y coman chocolate. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
